


Resistance

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel have a whole new life through the Quantum Mirror but resist letting go of the old one, which results in another journey.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence, a bit of language, not much else, though there is some reference to extreme situations in my previous story.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

~/~ Sequel to my fanfiction story posted 18th June 2004 - SACRIFICE. 

This continues from the exact moment when the alternate Jack and Daniel watch through the Quantum Mirror as our Jack and Daniel leave them to carry on with their life together, exiles in another universe. 

Alternate Sam and Teal'c were killed when Jack was captured by the Goa'uld, Min. Only Daniel managed to escape. 

Much to Daniel's horror when he attempts to rescue him, Jack asks for his help to achieve the only escape possible from his terrible torture at the hands of the First Prime, Cryon -- death. With equal love and agony in his heart Daniel does as he is asked before in a state of shock, he literally falls through a Quantum Mirror.

On meeting our Jack and Daniel he learns of the existence of the sarcophagus, a magical box which will restore life - and pain - to his beloved Jack. With the help of SG1 and SG2 Daniel rescues his revived Jack and though the Goa'uld and his First Prime are killed during the rescue, their way home through the Stargate is blocked because of the Jaffa army. 

Their only escape lies through the Quantum Mirror ~/~

 

It seemed odd watching oneself walk away but, of course, Daniel realised it wasn't really himself; the man through the mirror walking with Jack was his doppelganger. His Jack was standing just behind him, one hand on the nape of his neck, caressing, supporting. 

Supporting! He should be the one helping Jack who was still recovering from that fearful torture at the hands of the Goa’uld, Min whom Daniel killed just before they’d escaped to the universe of the other Jack and Daniel. Quickly turning round he said, "Jack, you should be resting, sit down over there." He helped Jack settle to lean back against the same table leg where he'd sat only a short time before, cradling Daniel as the younger man's body recovered from the entropic cascade failure.

"I'm okay, Daniel," Jack protested but he couldn't hide the weariness in his voice.

"No, you're not. You're very pale, exhausted. You should never have carried me through the mirror like that," Daniel said brusquely. He turned away and began busily checking through the various boxes and crates that General Hammond had sent through with them.

It was obvious they would need to be careful with the supplies and eek out what they had as best they could. 

On their first trip through the mirror to this alternate reality, Jack and Daniel scoped out the area quickly, even checking as far out as the Gate and the place looked as if it had been deserted for a long time.

While inspecting the palace, Jack had pointed out a room with easy access to the exterior. It was in reasonable condition, virtually undamaged and he had suggested it would make a good place to camp out. It seemed the sensible thing to do because the two tents they had might have to last them for a long time if they subsequently moved their base to another location.

Amidst Jack's protests Daniel moved everything to that room. However, when he tried to help Jack move to the room by putting an arm around him, the older man waved him away saying he was quite capable of walking. Daniel shrugged because, of course, he was but the archaeologist felt an overwhelming need to touch him.

Jack must have seen something in his face because suddenly he said, "Oh come on, give me your arm." His voice was gruff but Daniel wasn't fooled.

The room Jack had chosen was little more than a square stone chamber with an opening high up which probably contained glass once; one wide entrance with the remains of a door frame and a narrower opening in the left-hand wall. Daniel had already made up their beds when he brought Jack through, insisting the older man lay down and rest. 

Obeying reluctantly, Jack admitted he needed a pill to help ease his pain so he could rest comfortably and Daniel moved through the narrow door into an even smaller room where most of the supplies were stored.

Jack heard a sudden bark of laughter and his curiosity overcame his discomfort and getting up he moved to where Daniel was sorting through the medical supplies. Looking in to see what had caused Daniel's laughter, Jack was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

"She’s included quite a supply of this stuff," Daniel smiled sheepishly, his gaze darting between his hand and Jack's sparkling eyes.

"Always knew Janet was quick," Jack grinned when he saw the tube of lube in the archaeologist's hand. "When d'ya suppose we can christen it?" he asked hopefully.

Daniel's face flushed and he said softly, "When you are stronger."

"Who says I'm not strong enough now?" he asked moving slowly towards his soon-to-be-lover. All they had managed so far was some fantastic kissing and one night resting in each other's arms.

"I do!" exclaimed Daniel, "now go ...rest and I'll bring you a pill."

Jack compressed his lips in frustration but shrugged. "Okay, I'm going but I warn you, it won't be long before I'm coming!" As he walked away Jack's voice came floating back, "Nor you either."

~~

For the first couple of days Daniel insisted that Jack rest and get his strength back and though he put up a nominal fight – he couldn't let Daniel win hands down now, could he? -- He knew Daniel was right. He was still feeling the aches and pains from Cryon's vigorous attempts to make him talk and force him to betray his world. His only respite had been the knowledge that Daniel was free. Min's First Prime must have spent many years perfecting his talents; the man caused excruciating pain with little visible effort. Jack was near to dying for the third time when Daniel and the others had finally freed him.

He still had nightmares about waking up in that box, the sarcophagus. He never would've believed how terrifying it was to wake up and find he was still alive. The first time he’d awoken he wondered if he were in hell; that seemed the obvious place for a man who had forced the person who loved him to take his life. Then when he finally understood he really was alive again through the miraculous power of the infernal machine, the pain of that knowledge far outstripped anything that Cryon had done to him.

Doc Fraiser had helped a lot but she hadn't been able to do as much as she would've liked in the little-more-than-eighteen hours he had spent in her care. 

Daniel made good use of Jack's enforced recuperation from his injuries to do a thorough check of the ruins of the palace and the town surrounding it. It actually fit in nicely with the forty-eight hours wait they needed after they'd emerged in this mirror universe to make sure they didn't get hit by entropic cascade failure.

On the second day Jack wanted to help but Daniel reminded him that they might be forced to travel through the mirror again if they felt the slightest twinge of entropic cascade failure and Jack would need to be in the best condition he could. Reluctantly Jack agreed and returned to his bed.

Unfortunately it was not to rest as Daniel had hoped; Jack was too wound up over the possibility of encountering the cascade failure. He'd never said anything to his lover but god, just seeing Daniel go through that a couple of times, was twice too often. Watching the man he loved seeming to shake and drift apart before his eyes had been terrifying. Even after his body had settled back to normal, Daniel had suffered aches, joint pains and double vision for a while. 

Even though Daniel never said anything, Jack knew he was afraid of what might finally have happened to him if he hadn't managed to escape to another reality.

The forty-eight hour deadline passed and fortunately, they never experienced any effects whatever. Daniel reminded Jack that Janet suggested it could simply be the huge distance between them and any other Jack or Daniel living in this universe. 

So, they were not out of the woods and would possibly never know any different unless they actually stumbled across their alternate selves in this universe. No one knew for sure what the actual proximity needed to be for entropic cascade failure to strike. It had seemed that their alternates could stand reasonably close to them before they felt any effect, though it must be said that once Daniel had his first attack, Danny had kept his distance more assiduously. 

Eventually, Daniel was able to confirm that no one had disturbed the site for centuries. 

What had happened to the Min of this universe, Daniel couldn't tell but the place was much more of a ruin than it had been in their universe, or even that of the other Jack and Daniel who had helped rescue his Jack, so he surmised something must have happened in the distant past; perhaps the humans had been transplanted or they had been abandoned by their 'god' and subsequently died out.

~~

By the third day Jack was feeling a lot better, trying to convince Daniel he was almost back to normal. He suggested to Daniel that now they were definitely past the safety margin set by Dr. Fraiser they should decide which took priority, trying to dial the Gate or securing this place as their base. After a fairly short discussion they both agreed it made more sense to check out the SCG Gate first and see what the chances were of a future back 'home' in this universe. They chose not to discuss plans for this world in case the need to stay simply didn't arise.

Luckily they had a GDO so if the SGC in this universe had an iris they should be able to get through, providing the codes were the same.

Fingers figuratively crossed, Daniel dialled the Gate address for Earth -- and nothing happened. Well, the first six glyphs lit up but the seventh would not lock. He tried a half-a-dozen more times before they looked at each other and, disappointed, they sat down to look at the possibilities, most of which were obvious. 

Either the Gate was destroyed or it could have been reburied for security's sake. Or possibly, in this universe, it had never even been discovered.

Jack paced, his way of coping with frustration. He hated this feeling of failure; he'd failed his team spectacularly and now he couldn't even get Daniel home -- any version of home. Even more than Sam and Teal'c, Daniel was his responsibility. It was his job to protect the civilian on his team and yet so far it was Daniel who was looking after him. 

Daniel leaned on the DHD and watched for a while pretty sure of what Jack was brooding about. He also had a pretty good idea how he could get the man's mind off it. 

Cocking his head to one side the archaeologist said, "You know it's quite amazing when you think about it, how one divergence can make all the difference. Perhaps Professor Langford never dug up the Gate at Giza in 1928, or perhaps Catherine was never born and there was no one to lobby for the re-opening of the programme in the Nineties."

Jack pursed his lips, frowning thoughtfully as he stared at his lover before he said, "Maybe it's just you who wasn't brought into the programme. After all, you did solve the mystery and without you we may never have found out how to make the Gate work."

Daniel looked at Jack considering this and, smiling to himself, the older man was convinced he could see the cogs turning in Daniel's brain.

"Or ...could that be it? I'm dead." Daniel looked over at Jack, eyes wide. "Could that be why we haven't been experiencing entropic cascade failure -- either we're already dead or maybe we never even existed in this universe."

"Never existed? I can't imagine a world without you," Jack said softly, reaching out to pull Daniel close for a passionate kiss.

That night they finally christened the lube.

~~

They got up late the next morning and after a leisurely breakfast, during which Daniel repeatedly had to remind Jack that he wasn't on the menu they discussed what they ought to do next. Jack suggested they try and dial Gates they knew had been safe in their own universe. He remembered the address for the Alpha Site and Daniel agreed that he was familiar with quite a number of other addresses though he doubted all of them would be suitable. He did agree that the Alpha Site was a logical place to start because if the place existed in this reality they should be able to get information from whoever was stationed there -- and hopefully a fast trip to the SGC.

However, Daniel suggested that first they should consider where they were as their base and make preparations accordingly. Jack frowned wondering why, then he realised; Daniel didn't want to assume they would have a life beyond this world and then they wouldn't be disappointed. If they found a better alternative then it would be a bonus.

Daniel noticed Jack watching him and he shrugged, "After losing you and facing a life of loneliness, this is a paradise."

"Oh, Danny," Jack said pulling him into his embrace. One of the nightmares Jack still had was the look on Daniel's face when he had asked the younger man to help him die. He never wanted to see that look ever again. "Are you saying you don't want us to try, that you would rather just stay here?"

"No, I'm saying that if we fail I will still be content as long as I am with you."

Jack kissed him then, meaning it to be tender but Daniel held on to him fervently and the kiss became so passionate that Jack pulled back gasping.

"Whoa there, keep that up and we'll end up back in the sack."

"And, so?" Daniel asked wide-eyed.

"So, we have things to do. Don't tempt me!" Jack said and Daniel just laughed.

So, they did a little more exploring as, so far, Daniel had kept pretty close to the area surrounding the town. They brought quite a lot of water with them and they'd discovered a small stream during their hasty reconnaissance on the first trip through the mirror. However Jack wanted to find a larger water source and suspected the stream was a tributary of a larger river. 

They found the fast flowing river within half-an-hour of leaving the town precincts and, much to Jack's delight they discovered it was teeming with fish. They also found some wild fruit growing that looked like an orange-coloured pear and Daniel remembered seeing it being served in Min's court, judging it would be safe for them to eat. They also found other fruits, berries and nuts and with the animal wildlife they’d seen it looked as if they had the beginnings of a reasonable food supply, though Jack did suggest it would make sense to ration the supplies Hammond had sent through with them just in case.

Now with the basics covered Jack suggested they should try dialling the Alpha Site. Daniel ensured he had the GDO in his pack with his books and journal. Everything else was really only needed on the planet so that was left in case they had to return. Daniel input the address into the DHD and the Gate opened immediately. Jack smiled and made to step through.

"Wait!" Daniel called.

Jack turned back, frowning as Daniel hurried to catch him up. 

"We go through together," Daniel insisted and Jack knew what he wasn't saying. If things went wrong then it would happen to both of them. Daniel wasn't going to be left alone ever again. Jack nodded and they stepped through together.

As soon as they arrived it was obvious there was no Alpha Site. They were in a large flat dry area, the land rising gently to a wood in front and to the left of them. To the right after a few hundred yards the land dropped away out of sight. Behind the Gate the terrain rose slowly to form foothills of the mountains beyond. 

There was a vague similarity to the landscape of the Alpha Site they knew but everything was wilder with no sign of buildings of any kind as if no one had been there for a very long time, if ever. It was an empty abandoned world.

They had their answer; there was no point staying. 

~~

They tried not to let the disappointment spoil the situation for them, deciding to try and enjoy the fairly primitive life they were forced to live. They would try the Gate from time to time once they had decided on a few safe addresses.

One of the first things Jack suggested was that here he was no longer the colonel, no longer in charge of the team as the team no longer existed. Now they were equal partners, fifty-fifty, deciding everything together. Daniel was touched and not a little surprised because he believed the colonel was such an integral part of Jack but the older man proved over the next few days that for Daniel, he could shed that persona. 

Life settled down to a kind of routine and the one-time colonel enjoyed relaxing and trying to catch fish, which he did with annoying regularity as far as Daniel was concerned because now the archaeologist could no longer tease him about his lack of ability with a fishing line.

They split the work, deciding between them based on the simple logic of who was best suited for what, other jobs such as cutting wood and cooking meals they took in turns. That wasn't to say they didn't argue and disagree but they settled it in their usual inimitable style -- by yelling until one of them gave in -- or occasionally one or the other would win by cheating. It was so easy to win by default when each was a sucker for a kiss or a blow job, though the one who lost judged they'd received fair payment so who cared.

Frustrated with not knowing what to call the planet Jack named it Omega, saying it was the last place he would want to stay but the one he was stuck with. When Daniel raised his eyebrow at one of Jack's rare displays of knowledge -- not that he believed Jack was anywhere near as dumb as he liked to play -- Jack shrugged. 

"Learned that when I was about sixteen," he explained with a grin. "Wanted to impress one of the cheer-leaders for the football team and I told her that Zeta was the last letter of the Greek alphabet, well it sounded like it should be!" he added when Daniel lifted an eyebrow at his blatant error. "Anyhow, I was corrected rather loudly by a passing geek and you can guess how I reacted to that," Jack said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, still you remembered his lesson," Daniel grinned.

"Geek!"

"Prick!"

“Where? Let me see!”

"What? This?" asked Daniel, one hand waving vaguely at his groin as he backed away laughing, finally running as Jack growled and chased him until Daniel let himself be caught.

They had one of their first disagreements about which world they should visit next. Jack suggested Abydos, it seemed obvious to him and he was confounded when Daniel firmly said no, he would rather leave that until further down the list. Jack pressed his partner, citing all the logical reasons they should go there next but all Daniel would say was that he wanted to wait to see what their other options produced. Then Daniel simply turned away, sat down and got out his journal. 

Jack stared at his bowed head and the tension in his shoulders and then he saw Daniel's hand as he began to write, there was a tiny but definite tremor. Jack was puzzled and then everything fell into place - Sha're. 

Daniel was dreading visiting the world that had meant home for that single year; the happy time he spent with his wife and her family on the desert planet until his world had come crashing down around him when that damned snakehead had taken both his wife and his brother-in-law. As terrible as that was, it was his life, his memory. How terrible would it be if he returned there now to find Sha're alive and well but a stranger? Daniel, being the kind of man he was, would be devastated. Grateful that at least there she could live a full life, regretful that he wouldn't see that look of love in her eyes and full of guilt that he had felt at least partly responsible for the fate of his own Sha're. 

Jack understood that Daniel's love for him had not supplanted his love for Sha're, she would always have a place in his heart, which was just as it should be. Jack kept a special place in his heart for his ex-wife. Daniel's capacity for love was boundless and Jack knew he had no need to feel jealous over Sha're.

Jack stepped forward and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and said softly, "Alright, Daniel we have plenty of other places to check out first."

Daniel didn't look up but Jack felt some of the tension leave his body and Daniel's hand came up and rested momentarily over his. It was enough.

So, it was the Land of Light they next visited and found it was still a divided world, the Touched were still sent to the dark side because the Untouched didn't know any better. The people had never seen Jack or Daniel before, or anyone else dressed in the strange green clothing they were wearing. Daniel attempted to convince them that their people weren't 'touched' they were simply ill but as he couldn't prove it, or offer any medical help, they didn't understand and eventually became angry with him. 

To avoid any trouble Jack dragged him away back to the Gate telling him they couldn't solve the problems that the presumed lack of an SGC in this universe left unresolved. They had neither the knowledge nor the resources. Sadly, Daniel had to agree.

~~

That became their pattern over the next few weeks. Once or twice a week they would decide on a Gate address and go and investigate and in between times they made a life for themselves as best as they could on Omega. 

After a few days rest they decided to attempt their next trip through the Gate again and this time they visited Cimmeria. As in their earlier visit Gairwyn met them but for her it was the first time. They had not had travellers through the Gate for as long as anyone could remember. Daniel explained that they were from Midgard and they were greeted as friends and invited to eat and share their story. They talked long into the night and learned that things were the same as in their universe but at least here Thor's Hammer had never been destroyed and this world was still protected. They left amidst many good wishes and the offer to return. 

Returning to Omega they discussed the possibility of settling on Cimmeria if all else failed. It was certainly a nice place with good people though as Gairwyn herself had admitted times were hard. It was something to think about if the need for a safe haven ever arose in the future.

As time slowly passed Jack was able to add to their food stores on Omega by hunting some small game but as they were also being careful with the ammunition, he had been trying his hand with the bow and arrows he'd made. He was quite proud of the achievement though he also wryly admitted that it was surprising what an archaeologist -- or should that be an anthropologist -- picked up from studying ancient peoples; Daniel had made some excellent suggestions when he was creating the bow. 

"Not bad, eh Daniel?" he boasted when he brought his first meal back to their makeshift camp, reminding Daniel that it had been quite a while since he’d actually used such a weapon.

Daniel managed to catch some game too with some ingenious traps he’d devised, something he picked up as an anthropologist he teased. 

When their next trip through the Gate was due Daniel suggested they try the address for the Nox world. Jack frowned never having heard of this race before. Daniel explained that Danny had given the address to him while explaining that they were an advanced race that would help if they could although they tended to like privacy and security so often hid their Gate. Jack agreed they should at least try.

The Gate would not lock.

They agreed to attempt the address again from time to time just in case, though from what Danny had told him, Daniel expected the Gate was well hidden.

The following week they visited Madrona from where the NID had stolen the weather device and it was just as beautiful as it should have been. The people there denied the device could ever be stolen; their goddess would never allow such a thing. They also denied ever seeing people wearing the heavy green uniforms. 

Jack's next suggestion that they visit Edora caused a heated discussion and he wished he had never mentioned the place. Looking back now he realised what had caused the pain and dismay on Daniel's face when they had finally rescued Jack only to find him embracing Laira.

"Daniel, I never had any real feelings for Laira," he said trying to pour water over the fire he'd inadvertently started. "At least not beyond gratitude when she gave me a place to lay my head for those hundred days. For all I knew I might have had to spend the rest of my life there. I missed home, god I missed you like crazy, you'll know how hard it was..." he swallowed and ploughed on, " ...at first all I did was dream about getting back to my real life but eventually I had to try and make some kind of life there."

"So any port in a storm," Daniel said snarkily.

"Would you rather I was totally alone, Daniel?" asked Jack with a touch of regret.

Sighing, Daniel said, "No, of course not. Intellectually I understand. Can I help it if I love you so much that the idea of you and somebody else makes me...?"

"Jealous?" Jack smiled gently.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said ruefully. "None of that was your fault; it's just that I can still feel how much I missed you. I think maybe that was when I began to..." his voice dried up.

"There's no one else for me, you know that," Jack said gruffly. "If you don't want us to go then..."

"No, no, we should at least try."

The next morning they dialled Edora but the Gate wouldn't lock. It seemed probable that in this universe the Gate had remained buried. Jack shrugged and surmised that there had been no Teal'c to dig it out because there was no Jack marooned there. Yet another slice of circumstantial evidence that the SGC did not exist in this reality.

They didn't give up, though perhaps they should have. It was so demoralising. 

They visited Orban where the Urrone children still underwent the Averium so their knowledge could be downloaded. They visited Vyus and found the population had no idea that they were or what had happened to their old people. It went on and on, planet after planet. No sign of the SGC. 

~~

It came as something of a surprise the morning Daniel approached Jack and suggested they make one final attempt and this time they should try to dial Abydos.

"Are you sure, Daniel, I don't think it will make any difference now."

"No, we need to be sure. What if we went to Abydos and failed to kill Ra and free the people?" He sighed and turned to walk slowly away from Jack. He stopped in the entrance to their room and with his back still turned he said quietly, "I'd hoped this wouldn't be necessary but how can I avoid checking that very first step?" He turned then and gave a poignant smile. "I have to know, Jack." He sounded sad yet determined. 

Jack nodded, "If that's what you want."

Daniel immediately grabbed up his pack and headed out and Jack followed quietly, guessing the archaeologist needed to go quickly before he changed his mind. 

They walked through the Gate to arrive in the pyramid chamber on Abydos. It was deserted and didn't look as if anyone had been there in some time. Cautiously Jack led the way through the passage and out into the hot sun. The first thing he did was to check there was no Goa'uld ship parked over the pyramid but Daniel was already walking down the stone ramp into the sand dunes. 

"Daniel, wait. Where are you going?"

The young man stopped and turned back. "To the mines. If they are still working to dig out naquada the way they were before, then we can't have killed Ra, can we?"

Jack nodded and followed him, thinking about what Daniel hadn't said. That if they hadn't killed Ra then Sha're would probably still be alive, a slave true, but a live slave.

It was a long hot slog over the dunes but Daniel went doggedly on. Jack couldn't remember exactly where the mines were but Daniel had no trouble walking straight there and suddenly he dropped flat and squirmed forward on his stomach. Jack copied him and found himself on a slight rise overlooking the mine workings below. 

It was a familiar sight from over four years ago. The huge gash in the terrain was swarming with Abydonians and they were clearly working hard. Men were digging; others were carting away what they dug out while still others were sorting the ore. And, walking among all the scurrying men were the women, usually the young women, carrying water. Nearby, were the large rest tents providing respite from the hot sun where the older women were serving food. Off in the distance a few mastadges could be seen, the large basket panniers for carting the ore on their broad backs.

Jack glanced at Daniel and saw the younger man was just staring down at the scene below. Jack got out his binoculars and focussed on the young women providing the water. He doubted he would see her down amongst the miners, after all she was the daughter of the ... damn, there she was. Looking as beautiful as ever, walking with serene dignity as she offered her water skin to the men.

"Daniel?" Jack said quietly.

"You’ve seen her?" Daniel whispered.

"Yeah, she’s passing out water. Do you ..."

"No!" Daniel interrupted sharply. He took a deep breath and continued softly, "I don't want to see ...nothing for me in her eyes." 

Jack understood only too well. The memory of Sha're was like an open wound for Daniel, yet he could never countenance losing that pain because that came from the love he'd felt for her. Jack did not doubt Daniel's love for him now but he still understood the need that Daniel had to cling to the memory of the love he'd felt for his wife, the love he'd seen reflected in Sha're's eyes when she looked at him. He didn't want to look into the eyes of the woman who had been his wife and see the blank look of a stranger.

"There's no sign we -- our counterparts -- have ever been here. Do you want to talk to someone, to make sure or have you seen enough?" Jack asked softly.

"There's no point is there?" Daniel replied. "The pyramid had no sign of any damage, and we shot the place up pretty good didn't we? I imagine too, if there had been any kind of uprising, or if Ra had ...killed us he'd have left some Jaffa behind to keep order. It doesn't look as if things have changed here in centuries."

"Yeah and anyway if we had failed and he sent the bomb through to Earth there would be nothing left, nowhere to go home to."

Daniel nodded, still staring at the scene below him. Suddenly he straightened his back and turned to Jack. "Let's go back, there's nothing for me here."

So now they had their answer.

They would never know for certain if the Earth Gate was buried, or destroyed; or if it had never even been opened but this much was certain, there was no way for them to return to Earth in this reality.

~~~~~

A few days later Daniel dropped his bombshell.

Three months. Three long months they'd been there, attempting to get back to Earth and finally accepting failure, Daniel suggested it was time to decide what they should do now but Jack wasn't sure he wanted to do anything.

They were not exactly living from hand to mouth but Daniel didn't think it was really a whole lot better and he told Jack that he didn't think it was enough for him. 

In an odd way they had made a good life for themselves on Omega, at least that was Jack's thought. They could survive here; what with hunting and trapping, fishing and harvesting roots, fruits, berries and nuts. They had plenty of shelter though he admitted they had yet to face a winter here.

However, Daniel suggested perhaps they should return to Cimmeria, the life there would doubtless be no easier but at least there they would not be alone.

Jack was depressed at that idea. He found it difficult to explain to Daniel but he would rather stay here in their own private little world than live the exact same life with strangers. Deep down he knew he was afraid that they couldn't really be themselves with others around. He was used to the freedom they had here and he loved it. He confessed to Daniel that he wanted to stay on Omega.

Daniel nodded; he really did understand what Jack wasn't saying. He could almost read the man's mind just from the expressions flitting across his face. Daniel too enjoyed the freedom but at the same time he missed the responsibility. He realised that he missed being needed. Oh, Jack needed him but that was wonderfully personal. What Daniel missed was being necessary in the general scheme of things. He wondered if he was just being selfish.

"Jack, are you saying that if you had another choice you would still want to stay here?"

"Yeah, sure. I have everything I want here," he replied glibly.

Daniel frowned, not believing him. "That sounds like an awful waste of your life," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Waste of my life?" Jack was flabbergasted. "How can you say that? I told you ...and I thought you felt the same ...as long as I was with you I needed nothing more. Are you saying that it's not enough? I'm not enough... "

"Oh god, no! That's not what I meant at all," Daniel replied, moving to grab Jack by the shoulders. He stared into his eyes. "I am wonderfully happy with you, you know that." He leaned in to kiss Jack, softly, lovingly.

He pulled back, looking again into Jack's eyes letting him see the truth there. After a moment he moved away to lean back against the wall.

"It's just that I know we have so much to give, we’ve experienced so much. And I can't stop thinking that my -- our -- world is still out there, back through that damned mirror. I....I.... It almost feels as if Sam and Teal'c died for nothing. We just sit here in reasonable comfort..." 

"And you don't know what is happening back home?" Jack interrupted him, an edge to his voice. "Don't you think I feel the same way? Crap, I keep ..." his voice faded and his eyes dropped.

"Having the same damn nightmare? I know Jack, I hear you. I have my own nightmares." Daniel began to pace, eyes darting as he thought over their predicament. "Our home Jack, do you suppose ...is it possible? Damn it's probably a stupid thing to think let alone say."

"Say it anyway, or should I? Maybe we should try going back through the mirror to see what’s happened on Min's world since we’ve been here?"

"Is it just too dangerous Jack? Is it worth the risk?"

"Do you want to take it?" Jack asked quietly holding Daniel's gaze. He was asking Daniel to decide yet if he was honest he didn't know the answer himself. The idea of going back to that world where he had died three times was chilling. Okay, so the Goa'uld and his First Prime were dead but the Jaffa army could still be there, or there could even be another Goa'uld in power by now. Was it right to risk Daniel's life going back there, to risk his own?

The nightmares Daniel heard him having repeatedly were reprising the deaths of his friends and team-mates, occasionally interspersed with the horror of his own torture. Sometimes Daniel starred in his nightmares and the one Jack hated most of all was when their roles were reversed and it was him sliding the knife into Daniel's perfect skin. 

Was he just allowing his love for Daniel to colour his perceptions; should he listen to those dreams, those warnings; wasn't that exactly what he had always feared about his feelings for Daniel, that one day they would interfere with his ability to command? He was stronger than that, he knew it; he could still make the hard decisions and he knew Daniel could too when the need arose.

"I think yes," Daniel's words interrupted Jack's thoughts as the archaeologist moved closer to him. "I do think we should take the risk but only if we both agree one hundred percent." Frowning he went on, "I can't help wondering what the Jaffa would have done without Min. Would the Jaffa keep it secret and carry on? Or would they retreat in panic?" 

Jack frowned, thinking. "Well, Teal'c killed that Cryon guy too, so they not only lost their god they also lost their First Prime. The other Jack and I talked a little about this while the rest of you were discussing the scientific stuff. His Teal'c said they might just wait until another Goa'uld took over Min's territory, once the news got out that he was dead."

"That could take some time though couldn't it? Even if the Jaffa did let on pretty quick; I mean they might even fight among themselves as to who had rights."

"Would the Jaffa just wait or would they go back to Min’s home world?" Jack wondered.

"And what about the Mahir, how would they have reacted if they knew?" As Jack sighed in mounting frustration, Daniel grinned and added, "More questions than answers, eh Jack?"

"Sounds about right for us, Daniel." Jack took a deep breath before lifting his eyes to meet Daniel's and looking deep into those expressive eyes. All he saw was determination ...and trust. "I vote we go and check out the lay of the land," he added quietly.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Okay." He replied simply.

Jack rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's arms, needing the connection. "But Danny, once through that mirror things change. You're gonna have to do as I say. I can't ...I won't risk it unless I know you'll obey me."

"Oh, you're gonna be The Colonel again. I see." Daniel grinned. "I'll agree to go back to the way we were, Jack, can't promise any more than that."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Jack laughed. "Okay, Daniel, be your usual annoying self. Just ...be careful. Please."

"Jack, you know I always obeyed you when it was necessary."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Jack sighed, his memories filling him with misgivings.

~~~~

Jack decided that they should take everything they possibly could in their packs, as they had no idea what they would be facing on the other side of the mirror, or how long they might need to hide out. They were only going to come back to Omega if there was no other option and that they would have to accept they would need to make a life for themselves in this universe, quite possibly on this planet though that hadn't been decided.

Daniel agreed with Jack's plan but he also suggested that they should pile some supplies in the mirror room on Omega as an emergency backup and Jack readily agreed, grinning as he commented, "Knew I'd make a soldier out of you eventually."

"A soldier? Jack that was an archaeologist talking. When you're stuck in the desert miles from anywhere you better be damn well prepared!"

Jack shrugged and grinned, "Sure, whatever, good thinking."

"Thank you, colonel, sir," Daniel threw him a mock salute.

Jack grabbed the hand Daniel had raised to his temple and pulled him towards him, twisting as he did. Spinning Daniel so that his back landed against Jack's chest, the colonel wrapped his arms around his lover.

Making Daniel shiver by blowing across the younger man’s ear, Jack said, "No, thank you, Daniel. Last night was sweet ...and damned hot. Never knew you could do that with your tongue." As he talked he began to lick from behind Daniel's ear down the side of his neck. 

Daniel couldn't help arching his neck under Jack's ministrations and he managed to say somewhat huskily, "You after another demonstration or are you gonna let me have a comparison?"

"Perhaps we should christen the lube one last time on Omega, sorta last hoorah?" As Jack was presently unfastening Daniel's shirt the question became rather redundant. 

Allowing Jack to slip the shirt from his shoulders, Daniel turned around in his arms leaning against the older man and brushing his lips over those of his lover. Reaching out to pull Jack's tee over his head, Daniel said, "Don't think christen is the right word in these circumstances then, shouldn't it be a send-off?"

"Nuh-uh," Jack said grinning, as he slipped the buttons through the holes of Daniel's BDU's, "more of a blast-off."

Daniel laughed and then stopped Jack's movement by laying his hands over his partner’s, "You never did answer my question."

"Question? What question?" Jack frowned.

"Whether you're gonna give me a comparison or if you want another demonstration."

"I think I need another lesson first," Jack growled pulling Daniel close against him and taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Soon both men were naked; lying on their sides facing each other on their makeshift bed as they lazily kissed and caressed one another. Jack finally released Daniel's mouth and kissed and nipped along his jaw, down his neck to the pulse point, which he knew made his lover shiver with anticipation. Jack rolled Daniel onto his back and proceeded to kiss down his body, laving his nipples until they were hard nubs, teasing his ribs with gentle bites, rubbing up and down his sides while he licked a path from chest to navel. 

Suddenly Daniel flipped them over so he straddled Jack and he looked down at his partner, his eyes heavy with passion. It never ceased to amaze Jack that Daniel found him so fascinating and he watched as Daniel's eyes mapped his body, noting every scar, every blemish on his skin, every crease, every line, as if his lover could see his life laid bare. Every time Daniel looked at him like that, as if he was so very special Jack shivered from head to toe. The heat in the look was so erotic; it was as if Jack could feel the fire of his lover's passion and it turned him on like nothing else ever had.

"Daniel," he gasped reaching up to touch him but the archaeologist captured his hands and pressed them down on the bed either side of his head. Still holding them Daniel leaned down and kissed him, slowly, sensuously, gradually working his way down Jack's body. The older man was squirming and moaning as Daniel kissed, nipped and licked every inch of his lover's body that he could reach.

By the time Daniel was licking the crease between his thigh and hip, Jack was muttering over and over, "Daniel, please, please, Daniel, please ...oh god, Daniel."

With a feral smile, his glittering eyes holding those of his lover, Daniel leaned down and nuzzled Jack's groin, his arousal growing as he inhaled his lover's unique scent. Smiling he licked along Jack's shaft and the older man lifted his hips with a sigh. Daniel finally released Jack's hands and used one of his own to push the older man down to lie flat again as he slowly took his lover’s cock into his mouth. He licked along the length, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting the pre-come before releasing Jack's cock and taking his balls in his mouth one a time. He loved to feel the weight of them on his tongue and he knew from Jack's reaction that the older man loved it too. 

Daniel pushed at Jack's legs and he opened them wider and lifted his hips knowing what was coming next. Daniel moved closer and letting go of Jack's testes he ran his tongue along the perineum to lick at his opening. Jack’s moans were unintelligible now and Daniel revelled in the fact that he made his lover lose control so thoroughly. 

Giving his hole one last lick, Daniel moved back to take Jack's cock in his mouth again, his own arousal rubbing against the bedding beneath, making him even harder if that was possible. As Daniel swallowed his lover's cock without warning, Jack gasped with pleasure as he lifted his hips to automatically thrust into the warmth. Daniel pushed them down, his free hand rubbing gentle circles over his abdomen as his mouth took Jack to heights of delight.

Jack hands were gripping the bedding underneath him as his head thrashed from side to side on the pillow. "Godohgodohgod, Daniel, Daaaaaniel!" he cried out as his climax hit him and he shot down Daniel's throat.

Daniel freed Jack's softening cock and continued to gently rub his abdomen as he spoke softly to his partner, "Love you Jack, so much." Daniel lay over his lover so he could kiss him and let him taste himself on his lips and tongue. 

As Jack came down from his high he returned the kiss with fervour pulling Daniel closer to him.

"Ready for me?" Daniel asked softly as he slipped the lube from under the pillow.

"Always," Jack whispered.

Daniel scooted down his body again, kissing his chest and stomach as he moved to finally settle between Jack's legs. He reached out and caressed his lover's tender inner thighs before lifting his legs over his own. Jack squirmed somewhat getting himself comfortable and Daniel grinned at his antics as he lubed his fingers. Jack's eyes were closed and with a feral grin Daniel quickly inserted a finger into his opening and watched as his eyes snapped open. 

Pulling out, the younger man soon slid in two fingers as Jack gasped for breath, his eyes never leaving Daniel's as the younger man twisted and screwed his fingers deep inside searching for that special spot. 

As Daniel's fingers brushed the gland Jack arched his back and moaned softly, "Now, now, please Daniel, now."

Swiftly lubricating his cock, Daniel lined himself up and pressed against Jack's hole and as he slid past the ring of muscle, Jack flexed his legs pulling Daniel closer.

"Jack!"

"Need you now, come on!" 

"Okay, okay," grinned Daniel as he thrust firmly and smoothly into Jack until he was all the way inside.

"That's it, that's it," Jack sighed, feeling complete as he always did when Daniel filled his body and the sensation of knowing how much he was loved, filled his soul.

Daniel watched in awe as Jack closed his eyes and relaxed so completely that he reminded the younger man of a puppet with his strings cut, making Daniel feel the responsibility of keeping his lover safe.

Slowly Daniel began to make love to Jack, setting up a rhythm as he pulled out and thrust back into his body, slowly at first, building up speed as he circled his hips giving Jack as much pleasure as he could. There was nothing in the world like making love with Jack, whether he took Jack or the older man took him it didn't matter. They belonged to each other and showed it every way they could. 

Daniel had the perfect rhythm now, brushing Jack's prostate with every thrust. He felt the fire burn slowly along every nerve, his skin tingling where he touched Jack's skin; fingers of one hand so sensitive as it caressed Jack's chest and nipples that he could feel every pucker, every whirl. His other hand supported his weight as he leaned over his lover and pressed into him.

Jack was moaning constantly now, chanting Daniel's name when he could form words. Suddenly he lifted his shoulders from the bed and stared at Daniel, reaching out to grip him by the biceps as he sought his mouth. Eagerly Daniel kissed him, feeling his orgasm gather low in his belly and he broke the kiss as his climax raced through him, growling Jack's name as he came.

Flopping back onto the bed, Jack gasped out Daniel's name as he felt the younger man shudder, his climax hitting and he filled Jack with his seed. Jack gathered Daniel to him as he collapsed.

Daniel was dimly aware of being held in Jack's arms as he came down from his high, the older man running his hands up and down Daniel's spine, whispering something in his ear he couldn't quite make out. Daniel was happy to lie there as his senses returned and he could finally make out the soft words Jack was repeating over and over, "Perfect, so perfect, perfect, so perfect..."

"Yes, you are."

"What?" Jack murmured against his temple.

"Perfect," Daniel sighed.

"Hah! One thing I'm not is perfect, a perfect fool maybe," Jack groused. Then he grinned and added, "Except I was smart enough to ensnare you."

"Always knew you're not as dumb as you pretend."

~~

Finally everything was organised and following a last look around, Jack turned to Daniel, "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." 

Jack checked the straps of his lover's backpack one more time and Daniel stood patiently and allowed the Colonel his eccentricity. When he'd finished, Daniel lifted the controller and aimed it at the mirror, turning the dial very slightly. 

"That certainly isn't it," Jack said wryly as they looked at a storeroom filled with neatly stacked boxes. 

Daniel tried again and this time they were faced with an almost empty dusty room.

"That could be it..." Jack began.

"No," Daniel interrupted, "look, the controller," he pointed and Jack saw the identical mirror controller lying covered in thick dust on the table.

One more minute turn, one more dusty abandoned room. Jack stared through the mirror trying to find confirmation that this was the world they were seeking. He saw a clean gap in the dust on the table, the exact shape of the controller. "Daniel?"

"Yes, I see it, just give me a minute." Daniel studied the rest of the room, the way the boxes were stacked, the open one near the sidewall and the large one at an odd angle behind the door. He remembered the alternate Jack and Teal’c dragging that behind the door to block the pursuing Jaffa when they had escaped after rescuing Jack. "Yes," he said slowly, "yes this is it."

"You're sure?" Jack asked staring at him.

"As sure as I can be," Daniel said. "I can't state categorically but I believe this is the one."

Jack nodded, that was good enough for him. Giving his P90 one last check, he said, "Okay, we go then." He tucked his weapon securely under his arm, easily accessible if he should need it and then they touched hands and touched the mirror simultaneously. A sensation of pins and needles flowed over them and they were on the other side of the mirror.

~~

The instant they stepped through the mirror Jack released Daniel and swiftly pulled up his weapon, instinctively scanning the room for anything that could possibly be a threat. Daniel was also checking out the room but in his case it was just for confirmation that this really was the correct reality.

Jack moved quickly and quietly towards the door, edging behind the crate that the alternate Jack and Teal'c had dragged behind it to slow the pursuing Jaffa. It had been pushed back enough to allow their pursuers to enter the room and with a grin Jack could imagine their confusion on entering and finding it empty. His smile faded as he leaned against the door, pressing his ear to it as he listened for any sounds from the other side. Daniel was soon standing behind him awaiting Jack's decision. 

The colonel turned back and silently signalled Daniel that it was quiet outside and he was going to open the door. Daniel was carrying a zat, though he did have his Beretta strapped to his thigh. 

Daniel held up a hand to stop Jack from opening the door. Jack frowned and quietly mouthed, "What?"

"Native clothing, we need to find some," Daniel replied in a low voice. "We can't go wandering round this place in our BDU's. We'll need to blend in so we can find out..."

"I know and once I know it's clear, you can show me where we can get some of the local finery that you looked so damn sexy in."

"Sexy?" Daniel asked eyebrows rising.

"Oh yeah!" Jack grinned and then he opened the door, carefully looking out into the corridor beyond before venturing out. 

Daniel was much more familiar with this section of the palace than Jack as he had only been down there once before and that was during his rescue when he hadn't been in any fit state to take much note of his surroundings. Daniel had given him a very thorough run down of what to expect and with his tactical expertise Jack knew exactly what to look out for.

As Daniel had described, this level was deserted and it was fairly obvious no one had been in this area since they'd been chased back through the mirror over three months previously. Still, Jack never took anything for granted and led with his weapon, Daniel sticking close, just behind his left shoulder.

Leaving the abandoned storage area behind they entered what Daniel called the cells. Jack moved especially cautiously as they entered this section in case things had changed and there were now prisoners being held; prisoners meant guards. Listening carefully before edging around the corner, Jack heard voices so he held up a hand to signal Daniel to wait. Very carefully he edged towards the corner of the wall and he looked around it for a split second before pulling back again. 

"Jaffa," he mouthed to Daniel, indicating that the linguist should come up alongside him and listen to the conversation.

After eavesdropping for a few minutes, he motioned to Jack that they should move back. 

Once they were in a position that Daniel gauged was out of earshot he said, "A bit puzzling though, they were discussing ...no, arguing over the issue of whether the Goa'uld are gods."

"What?"

"Yep, one was definitely saying they were only parasites."

"Must've met Teal'c," Jack said snidely.

"That could be it, not that he met Teal'c," Daniel added quickly, "but he could have adopted the same beliefs. Teal'c did say others listened to his teacher."

"Okay, very interesting but how does it help us? We need to know what's going on."

"Well I only heard two voices," Daniel looked to Jack for guidance now.

"Yeah and I only saw one carrying a weapon, the other was in the doorway to a cell."

"You think he was a prisoner?"

"Sure sounds like it," said Jack thoughtfully. "So, we take out the guard and then we ask some questions," Jack said. They moved back to the intersection and heard the guard telling his prisoner he would pay for his treachery.

Slinging his P90 across his back Jack pulled out his zat and then specifically looked at Daniel’s, which, with a sigh, he pulled out too. "Keep close, Daniel and be ready to act."

Swiftly Jack stepped out from his hiding place and aimed and fired his zat before the Jaffa guard even knew he was there, the man dropped like a stone. Daniel had his zat aimed at the prisoner as a precaution.

"Still and quiet," Jack ordered.

"Who...?"

"I said quiet," Jack growled lifting his weapon a little higher in emphasis. "Daniel," he added and the archaeologist quickly moved forward to check the prisoner and nodded at Jack to confirm he had no weapon. "Drag him into the next cell," Jack said nodding at the unconscious Jaffa.

While Daniel locked the cell door on the Jaffa, Jack indicated with his zat that the other man should come out of his and lean back against the wall of the corridor.

"You don't believe the Goa'uld are gods then?" Jack asked the prisoner who stared back at Jack, his eyes hard; his narrow lips drawn in a tight line as if he looked at everything with disdain.

"Of course they are gods! He was a follower of the new First Prime, the blasphemer," the Jaffa declared nodding his head at the now locked cell door.

"What?" Daniel interrupted, hardly believing his ears. 

"How could anyone doubt the power of the gods, only they never age, only they never die, only they..."

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!" Jack declared as he shot the man with his zat, then shrugged and shot him twice more, watching dispassionately as the body disappeared.

"Jack, he could've given us more information."

"We'd only get more of the same, the man was a fanatic."

Daniel sighed and then he closed the cell door.

"Anyhow," Jack said, "we still have the other one, I can still question him."

"You shot him between the eyes; it will be a while before he comes too."

"You're right and we don't have time to wait; have to just leave him to come around on his own. 

~~

"Onwards and upwards," Jack said cheerfully as he marched along the now empty corridor. Daniel just shook his head in exasperation.

Knowing that the next level was the kitchens and servants quarters, Daniel touched Jack's arm and whispered, "You have to let me go ahead now."

Jack didn't like this part but he knew Daniel was right. They needed clothes and more information and just as the last time Daniel had brought the team through from the alternate universe to save him, the archaeologist was the only one who knew how to behave and what to look for. "I'm sticking close," Jack murmured back.

Daniel sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get, so silently he led the way from the passageway into the main corridor. The narrow entrance was concealed behind one of the overly ornate Goa'uld screens. Leaning close to the grating Daniel could see through the carving that the corridor was clear except for two young women wearing servant garb who were standing outside the door to one of the nearby rooms. He waited, trying to listen to the murmured conversation but was more aware of the slight puffs of Jack's breath teasing just behind his right ear.

"We could be in luck," he whispered to the colonel.

"Who are they?" whispered Jack, nodding in the direction of the two women, one of whom opened the door and then both entered. 

"Remember the two girls I told you about, one was in Min's private chamber, the other in throne room?"

Jack's memory of that time was fractured at best and Daniel's account was his best reference. 

"The ones you released?" he asked; his tone telling Daniel that if he had been aware at the time his attitude would have mirrored that of his counterpart from the alternate reality who had been unhappy with Daniel's decision to simply release the serving girls.

"Yes," Daniel replied with a touch of asperity. "The ones who were more afraid of Min than of us and who then saw their 'god' destroyed. They knew their best protection was in silence."

"So you said."

Daniel harrumphed, "Yeah we'll see now if they are willing to talk to us, see if we can learn anything."

"You sure they can be trusted?"

"Well, obviously I can't guarantee it but they do owe us and not just for their lives. They were terrified of what would happen to them in Min's private quarters."

"A fate worse than death eh?"

"It's not a laughing matter, Jack," Daniel said. 

Jack followed quickly regretting his careless words that had been too close to home for Daniel. 

"If you're worried I can approach them alone," Daniel added in a cold voice.

"No way!" Jack declared.

"Then trust me," Daniel said in a calmer voice. 

"I do."

Daniel moved out into the passageway and walked swiftly to the door the girls had just entered. Turning the correct device he opened the door and he and Jack slipped inside.

The occupants of the room turned awkwardly as the door opened and they both looked shocked at their visitors, looking at each other and then back at the two men, eyes widening as they stared at them.

Daniel looked from one to the other inwardly struggling to remember their names. A little uncertainly, he asked in the Mahir language, "Chia?" 

"You know my name?" the dark haired girl said stepping forward. She looked at him in awe, her eyes sweeping over his dark green uniform. She glanced quickly at Jack. She had only ever seen that manner of clothing once before -- and her god had perished. 

"I am sorry but I forget your name," Daniel said to the other young woman, who ducked her head and said nothing.

Dioné eyes flicked up to the handsome young man but all she could see was the colour of his uniform. She still had nightmares of the tall man in dark green clothing as he killed her god. She knew she should be grateful, for his action had saved her but the violence of the act and all that had followed still frightened her.

"Her name is Dioné," Chia replied. Dioné whispered something in her ear. "She wants to know what the gods want with us."

"Gods! We are no gods. We are ordinary men."

"That cannot be!" she declared. "Only the gods could kill another god. It has always been so. I heard them arguing about that when the Mahir Council petitioned the new First Prime."

Jack frowned at the raised voices and asked what they were saying.

"They think we are gods because we killed Min and Cryon. She also said that there is a new First Prime."

"What about another Goa'uld?" Jack queried.

Daniel turned back to Chia and Dioné. "Is there a new Goa'uld?" he asked and when they looked puzzled he added, "Another god served by the First Prime?"

"No," Chia replied. "Master Bra'tac said that when the..."

"What?" Daniel interrupted hardly believing his ears and Jack stared at him, something caught his attention among the unfamiliar words.

Both girls looked nervous at the men’s reactions and Dioné backed away behind Chia.

"What did I say?" Chia asked watching Jack carefully as he came closer.

"It's all right," Daniel said soothingly. "It is just that I recognise the name. You called him Master; that is a title of great respect among the Jaffa. What can you tell me of this new First Prime? Was he here with Min or has he arrived since?"

Jack realised that everything was okay and knowing he would have to be patient until Daniel got the information from the girls and then translate it for him, he stood back to wait.

Chia explained that Bra'tac had been the general of Lord Min's armies and had taken over following the death of the Goa’uld and Cryon but that she knew little else about him. Dioné leaned in and whispered something into Chia's ear and the other nodded and turned to speak to Daniel again.

"There is something odd about him though. He does have the sign of Min on his forehead like the others but he also had another mark, one in gold like Cryon had."

"This mark, it was a different design?" Daniel asked in a quiet tense voice. 

Chia nodded, frowning, "Yes, it is difficult to describe."

"Could it have been a coiled serpent? Like this?" Using a finger he carefully traced the shape of Apophis' sign in her upturned palm.

"Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed.

He turned quickly to Jack and said, "Bra'tac is here, he is the new First Prime."

"Bra'tac?" Jack frowned and then his brow cleared, "Teal'c's mentor? I thought he was dead!"

"Apparently not! Just let me see what else I can find out."

As Daniel continued to speak to the young women Jack allowed his mind to wander, remembering how Teal'c had spoken of Bra'tac, his old friend and mentor, the prior First Prime of Apophis who had been captured. Teal'c had only been First Prime for a relatively short time before he turned against Apophis and escaped to join them on SG1. It had been Bra'tac who had planted the seed of desire for freedom in his mind. Teal'c told him once that he was forever sad that his friend had died while still a slave. Apparently it was common practice for a captured First Prime to be executed as an example and Teal'c hadn't expected to receive word of his fate. It was a pity that Teal'c never knew the man had survived or perhaps not if he had willingly served his new master.

Finally, Daniel took the hand of each woman and held their gazes trusting his honesty and compassion to speak louder than his words. He was sure they still felt some measure of debt to him for their lives and though this made him uncomfortable he willingly used it for his protection and that of his lover. He spoke one last time and each of them nodded and then suddenly Chia placed her forehead on the back of his hand and it looked to Jack as if she was honouring him. Turning, they each gave Jack a quick glance and a bow before they passed him as they moved back into the corridor. 

"What was with the touching?" Jack asked indicating his forehead and Daniel's hand. 

"A gesture of respect I guess, probably thanking me for rescuing them."

"Just you, huh?" Jack grinned.

"Well, they saw me kill Min," he shrugged. 

"Where did they go?" Jack didn't bother to question the fact that Daniel had simply let them leave; they had already had this conversation before. Well, not him exactly but his alternate but the result would be the same.

"They were expected in the kitchen and Chia said if they didn't arrive someone would come looking for them. Apparently they serve in the throne room still. I also asked where we could get servant's apparel and in that cupboard over there," he pointed to the wall alongside Jack, "are tunics and leggings that need minor repair. Should be able to find something we can make use of."

Daniel then gave Jack a run down of what the women had told him, explaining excitedly that there was great confusion between both the Jaffa and the Mahir, which could be to their advantage. Once the news of Min's death got out the populace wanted answers and the Mahir Council met with Bra'tac in the throne room but instead of getting answers it seemed the Jaffa master only confused them more. 

They expected to hear that their 'god' wasn't really dead and no ordinary man had -- could -- kill him. Instead Bra'tac had told them that Min had been no true god and that an extraordinary man had killed him. The women hadn't understood all that had been said while they were serving refreshments but they heard arguments later among the Jaffa. Apparently some of them didn't understand why Bra'tac didn't send for another god they could serve. This confused Dioné who had asked Daniel how could one send for a god? 

Chia was even more confused by the dissention among the Jaffa; she had heard Bra'tac speaking to a room full of them about false gods and freedom from oppression. While some agreed many others did not and fights had even broken out. Some Jaffa had left the palace but she didn't know where they'd gone. 

Daniel explained to Jack that he tried to get clear information about the situation with the native population but the young women were pretty much kept in the palace and mostly learned what was happening from the meetings between the Council and the Jaffa. One thing that was clear, the people were as split as the Jaffa and the Council was having trouble controlling them, as they didn't have enough answers to give them. The Mahir had worshipped their god, Min for centuries and the idea that they had been fooled all this time was not going down well. Some refused to believe that he was dead, gods do not die! Some didn't care very much; they said it was little different to the long periods of time when Min had been away. Others were angry and wanted some kind of revenge and Chia said she was afraid there would be violence, yet so far Bra'tac had managed to keep the peace by the judicious use of his loyal Jaffa.

The more Daniel began to talk about the native population and how they had become caught up in the Jaffa confusion, the more Jack's spine tingled. Daniel was going to want to do something. 

"I wonder if the people would listen to the truth," Daniel pondered. "What if we could help Bra'tac to convince the people that the Goa'uld are false gods, parasites who..."

"Daanniell," Jack drawled in exasperation, knowing only too well the way Daniel's mind worked. "All we want is to get home," he added.

"But this might help us with Bra'tac, if we can help him to convince the other Jaffa -- and these people need our help too," Daniel said fervently.

"God, Daniel! After what they did to us? Have you forgotten Sam and Teal'c?"

"I'll never forget, Jack, never..." he murmured fervently, his voice rising as he continued. "God, what they did to you!" ...And what they made me do... "But that was Min and his pet Jaffa."

"And who betrayed us to them!" Jack snapped, desperately trying to keep his voice low.

"They had no choice, they were afraid," Daniel persisted.

"I was afraid," Jack admitted softly, "for Sam and Teal'c and god, Danny, for you -- and, I confess, for myself."

Jack's words hit a nerve with Daniel as the colonel usually kept such feelings to himself and the younger man flushed when he remembered what had happened to the others, knowing that compared to them he had gotten off lightly. Yet, still he felt compassion for these people.

As Daniel lifted his gaze, Jack knew that the archaeologist needed to help. He sighed; he loved this man, the whole package, which included all his strengths and weaknesses. The trouble was one of them was compassion and Jack still couldn't decide if that was a strength or a weakness in Daniel's case. 

Jack sighed and lifted a hand to brush Daniel's cheek. "Okay, you win but we do things my way. We need to find a way to get to Bra'tac and convince him we're on the same side. He'll probably be very touchy; he'll have his hands full with his Jaffa. Now listen close, Daniel, our priority has to be to get back home and then maybe we can arrange a mission, help Bra'tac and his Jaffa -- maybe even these people."

"You would do that, recommend we help?"

"For you Daniel, anything. However, we need a plan."

~~

Jack had made a thorough reconnoitre of the room while the linguist was talking but now Daniel took the time to have a good look around. It was larger than he'd expected then he understood that it was a double room, two beds and a table beside one wall with two chairs. There were shelves and a small cupboard near the table and where the two walls met there was a narrow door. Jack strode towards it looking back over his shoulder at Daniel who was opening the cupboard where the clothing was kept.

"Daniel?" Jack asked quietly.

"That's a bathroom," he added indicating the door Jack was about to open. 

Jack checked anyway and eyed the sunken bath with surprise not expecting anything quite so elaborate for servants.

"Jack," Daniel called and Jack turned in time to catch the clothes the archaeologist threw at him. He looked at the three-quarter length skintight leggings and the long-length skimpy sleeveless tunic that was finished with a narrow gold cord for the waist. The outfit had looked sexy on Daniel; he thought that it would simply look cheap and tawdry on him. With a sigh he quickly shucked out of his uniform and began to get into the servants’ garb.

He turned around to ask Daniel if he had any ideas about where they could hide their BDU's and found Daniel staring at him, the bright blue eyes raking him up and down.

"That bad, huh?" Jack asked ruefully.

"You sure look baaaad!" Daniel said with a grin and Jack raised an eyebrow. "I see what you mean now about looking sexy in these things. Wow!" Daniel enjoyed the clear delineation of Jack's muscles displayed to perfection by the clinging material. Now he wished the tunic weren't quite so long, he was sure that Jack's groin would be pretty impressive if his expression was anything to go by.

"Uniform, Daniel?" Jack asked blithely ignoring his own discomfort and keeping his eyes on Daniel's face. 

"Chia said there was a shelf, high up at the back. Should be safe to stash our stuff up there."

The idea of leaving their weapons was abhorrent to Jack but he knew they had no choice; this native garb would hardly even hide a knife as Jack found out when emulating Daniel in hiding one against his thigh inside the leggings. 

"Okay," Jack replied, knowing it was a risk but they had little choice. The only alternative would be to backtrack and leave their stuff down below in the cells or the storerooms and he didn't want to push their luck any more than they already had. Besides which having the weapons hidden there was at least nearer than if they were stored somewhere down in the cells. He ignored the small voice telling him that a weapon hidden here might just as well be on the other side of the mirror for any chance they would have to reach it in an emergency.

"Let's get out of here," he said shortly.

"Just so you remember you'll have to curb your ...possessive streak," Daniel commented.

"Possessive? Me?"

"Okay, would you rather I called it your mother-hen act?"

"Well, Daniel, you have to admit you need looking after!" 

Daniel opened his mouth but rather than the comment that was obviously on the tip of his tongue, he instead closed his mouth and rolled his eyes instead. 

As Daniel reached to open the door it was thrown open in his face and two Jaffa stood there, pointing their staff weapons directly at him.

~~

Jack made to move for a weapon but a harsh voice barked out. He didn't understand the words but the meaning was clear enough. Make a move and Daniel would die. He stopped immediately and made a show of raising his hands.

Behind the Jaffa he saw Dioné hovering nervously. "Daniel," he said softly.

"Why?" Daniel asked staring at the young woman.

"I was ...afraid," she whispered back and Daniel had to strain to hear her.

"Of us? We wouldn't harm you."

"Bra'tac might," she almost sobbed and hurried away.

"What are you doing here?" one of the Jaffa asked in Goa'uld, speaking to Jack who merely shrugged and turned to Daniel.

Daniel replied in the same language, "We have information for Master Bra'tac."

"What can you two know that would interest the First Prime?" the Jaffa scoffed.

Jack spoke in English, "A chance at freedom from Goa'uld oppression."

The guards frowned at each other until Daniel translated his words.

"Bring your real clothes," the Jaffa demanded and under his watchful eye Jack retrieved their uniforms from the shelf. He actually got his hand around the handle of Daniel's Berretta when he heard a staff weapon charging and felt the open head of it press into his spine. He dropped the gun and just pulled out their clothing. He was prodded out of the way while the Jaffa pulled out their weapons. The man gave him a wicked grin as he hefted Jack's P90 and pointed it at Daniel. Jack's stomach clenched but he managed to keep the fear from his face.

At a sharp command from his compatriot the man lowered the weapon and joined his partner, then the Jaffa backed away slowly indicating with their staffs that Jack and Daniel should move out. They found two more Jaffa waiting for them outside. Walking between the four Jaffa they moved along the corridor. 

~~

Eventually reaching the junction of two corridors, Jack said in a tense voice, "I recognise this." He slowed, staring at a tall narrow pair of double doors, only to be jabbed in the back to keep moving.

"Yes," Daniel glanced at his companion, "round the corner at the end of the next corridor is Min's throne room and his private quarters."

Jack continued hoarsely, "And the room where Cryon..."

"Yes," Daniel interrupted quickly. "You gonna be alright?" Daniel wanted to reach out and touch his partner but knew that wasn't possible in their present situation.

When they reached the huge double doors they were forced to wait while a message was passed to Bra'tac. Jack glanced at Daniel who was staring across the room peppered with Jaffa talking in groups, or eating food from a long table. Jack followed his gaze and he saw a man with a gold tattoo emblazoned on his forehead and just below another tattoo in black. The man was shorter than he was and considerably older than Jack had expected but he was impressive nonetheless in his silver skullcap and flowing cloak over the usual Jaffa uniform. 

One of the guards approached and spoke quietly to him and the old Jaffa lifted his head and looked over in their direction. A very slight nod of the head told their guards to bring them forward and a prod in the back with a staff weapon started them moving. 

Bra'tac crossed the room to sit in the chair much less ornate than the one previously used by Min. As they were prodded to stand before him the background hum of conversation slowly ceased and by the time they reached the Jaffa master the room was silent.

The old Jaffa studied them carefully and from the way his eyes narrowed as he looked at him, Jack was pretty sure the wily old fox had just done a thorough threat assessment.

Daniel too was contemplating the First Prime and trying to equate the man facing them with the little knowledge he had gleaned from Teal'c. He wondered how his experiences with Min had changed him from the Master Bra'tac that Teal'c knew. Was he still the same man underneath the finery and behind his harsh glare? Did he still crave freedom? If his desire for freedom still burned bright was that the reason he had taken power after Min's death and not sought out another 'god'? If what Chia had told him was true then perhaps this man held their only real chance of returning home. Would he help them?

As they stared at each another Jaffa moved in to stand behind them and he nodded at both guards who lowered their staffs but stood ready.

"You have information for me?" Bra'tac finally asked.

Daniel answered him in a calm voice, "Yes. Beneficial for us all."

The old man frowned. "Who are you?"

"What's he saying?" Jack murmured.

"Hush, give me a minute," Daniel whispered back but not quietly enough.

Bra'tac stiffened as he heard Daniel speak and in a harsh voice he asked, "Who are you?" 

Jack's head snapped up because the old man was speaking in English. Even though he knew the logical reason behind it, hearing the Goa'uld or Jaffa speak English always seemed peculiar to him. Instinctively Jack moved closer to Daniel not liking the murmuring behind him any more than the look on Bra'tac's face in front of him.

A few of the Jaffa moved closer to the dais and Daniel saw Jack tense when one of them stood to the side and just a little in front of them.

Jack’s heart rate increased and his hands became sweaty as he recognised the man. Kos'ta, you bastard! He still saw the Jaffa's face in his nightmares; he had been one of the two guards who took him from the sarcophagus and dragged him back to Cryon. He balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms, as at that moment he would have liked nothing better than to put them around the Jaffa's neck and squeeze.

"We are humans from the planet Earth," Daniel said. He knew the information wouldn't mean much in those terms.

"You are the Tau'ri," Bra'tac said, stepping down to stand in front of Jack. 

"I'm human," Jack replied testily.

"And you," Bra'tac said moving in front of Daniel. "Who are you?"

"He is a member of my team," Jack spoke up, his voice edgy.

Daniel wasn't sure why but he sensed that Jack was vibrating with anger and he quickly stepped nearer to Bra'tac, as if shielding his lover. "Yes, I'm human ...Tau'ri too. My name is Daniel Jackson."

The Jaffa behind Daniel moved even as he did, reaching for the archaeologist but Bra'tac signalled the man to hold his place, however the Jaffa who had moved up to join the guards and had taken up position behind Jack swiftly wrapped his arms around the colonel. Jack cursed and struggled but was held fast. 

"I am an archaeologist and a linguist. We are first and foremost explorers though we also look for allies against the Goa'uld," Daniel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by the commotion surrounding him.

"So there were four of you?" the First Prime asked.

"Yes, I managed to hide among the Mahir while Min's Jaffa killed Sam and ...Teal'c."

Mouth thinning with what Daniel assumed was anger, Bra'tac stared at him and then switched his glance to Jack and back again. 

"He was the shol'va your 'god' killed," Daniel said coldly and he was sure he saw something in the old man's eyes for just an instant. He stepped closer still and dropped his voice. "If we can speak privately I can explain how well we knew him." 

The Jaffa guard moved to intercept Daniel again but Bra'tac barked out an order and the man stopped dead.

Jack however was still held tight in the hands of the strong young Jaffa. Stopping his useless struggling, he could only watch and knowing what his lover was trying to do didn't stop him worrying nonetheless.

Closer now, Daniel whispered, "He died free." Holding the old man's gaze Daniel waited as Bra'tac processed this.

Suddenly the old man ordered the room cleared of all Jaffa but the one holding Jack -- never taking his eyes from the human before him. He saw passion and conviction in the young man and he liked what he saw.

When everyone had gone, Bra'tac closed the distance between them and Jack struggled to free himself. The First Prime nodded once and the other Jaffa released Jack and stepped back. Jack rubbed his arms even as he moved up to stand beside and slightly ahead of Daniel.

Staring hard at the two men Bra'tac demanded, "Tell me everything, I will know if you lie."

"We have no need to lie. The simple truth is that Teal'c betrayed his god -- his false god -- to join us and fight against him and all Goa'uld at the urging of my friend here," Daniel said, putting his hand on Jack's arm. "He joined us..."

"You are the one...human?" interrupted Bra'tac, looking at Jack with real interest for the first time.

"I am," Jack said with a touch of quiet pride. "He was my brother warrior against the Goa'uld ...and my friend."

"I had heard the tale and found it hard to believe." He cocked his head regarding Jack and then he grimaced. "I find it harder now!" 

For a moment Jack bristled and took a step towards the older man then stopped when he saw the twinkle in the old man's eye. He wondered if perhaps this explained from where Teal'c had got his dry humour. "I find it hard to believe he learned everything he knew from you," Jack quipped back.

Bra'tac's bark of laughter filled the cavernous room. "You will do ...human," he said.

Daniel gave the men a second or two to size each other up before he spoke again, "Teal'c told us that you started him on the path to freedom. He grieved believing you'd died."

"That I did not was due entirely to the capricious nature of Min. He liked to have Apophis' First Prime at his beck and call and then as the general of his armies dancing to his whim. I was shown my place in Min's hierarchy by being forced to serve under his First, Cryon who boasted he had the faith and trust of a 'real god'. It has been hard to curb my tongue."

Jack found himself liking this old Jaffa.

"I, for one, am grateful that Master Bra'tac managed to keep control of that temper of his..."

"Rak'nor," Bra'tac grumbled.

The Jaffa inclined his head at Bra'tac, smiling a little as he continued, "Without his teaching I'd have spent my life worshipping false gods and not knowing there was another, better way."

"Rak'nor is my second and we plan to show other Jaffa there is another way."

"It is better to die free," Rak'nor intoned.

"It is better to live free," Daniel corrected. "That was Teal'c's wish for all his people."

"That is a good wish to live by," Bra'tac agreed. "I did not see him die, did not even know for certain it was he but I know he would have died well. I was only told that a shol'va had been killed and by the time I reached the town the bodies had been burned." 

Jack sucked in a breath at hearing that. 

"Min had no respect," added Bra'tac, recognising Jack's distress.

Daniel had known but had seen no cause to tell Jack that the bodies of his team-mates and friends had been thrown carelessly onto a funeral pyre with the bodies of enemies that they had killed. He reached out and laid a hand on Jack's arm and his lover glanced at him.

"You knew?"

Daniel just nodded. Jack held his gaze for a second then nodded once before turning back to Bra'tac.

"You know what happened to me, to us... Our only wish now is to go home through the Gate. Will you ...help us?"

Rak'nor looked at Bra'tac and Jack was immediately suspicious. Had he relaxed too quickly, assumed too much based on what Teal'c had told him of this man? Unconsciously he stepped in front of Daniel.

Bra'tac noted the defensive move but made no comment. "Where have you been since your escape? How do you not know of the situation here?"

"We were hiding out," Jack said carefully. "We kept well away from areas of civilisation."

"Hmmm," Bra'tac said. "And how do you come to be in the palace now?"

"I gained a lot of knowledge of the place from when I was here before," Daniel replied evasively.

"There is much you are not telling me ...but that I understand. Keep your secrets for the time being. However, you would not have risked your lives coming to me for help unless you had reason to believe I would do so, therefore you must have some knowledge of what is happening here. Tell me, why should I help you? And ..." he added raising a finger, "just being friends with Teal'c is not enough."

Daniel glanced at Jack who nodded his agreement that Daniel should do the talking. "You said we should keep our secrets. I think maybe we have more than you imagine. Before we decide if we should perhaps share some of them, it would help if you filled us in on exactly what is going on here. As you so rightly ...assumed we know a little but obviously not enough."

Bra'tac narrowed his eyes and looked from one man to the other before turning his back and reclaiming his seat. 

"Rak'nor, explain," he instructed.

Turning to Jack, Rak'nor said, "When you killed Min you set a chain of events in motion that you couldn't have imagined."

"I didn't kill Min, I was in no fit state for anything," Jack said harshly.

"If not you, then who?" Bra'tac asked.

"Daniel."

Bra'tac turned his gaze on him and Daniel was disconcerted by his knowing expression.

"I was not alone. I had ...friends," Daniel explained.

"Where are these friends now?"

"They are no longer ...here."

Bra'tac nodded assuming his friends had probably died helping Daniel to get Jack away from the palace.

Rak'nor went on to explain how the confusion among the people and the arguments with the Mahir Council had been nothing compared to the eventual confusion and dissention among the Jaffa. When Bra'tac was brought to the palace to take control after the deaths of Min and Cryon, it had seemed the ideal opportunity to him. Rak'nor and a few others already embraced his vision of freedom from Goa'uld oppression and Bra'tac had called his Jaffa together and told them of his belief and how they could all now be free. 

"I thought they too would embrace the ideal of freedom. They know what the Goa'uld are, they know what they see are only hosts for another creature. I should have known better, I was too ...blinded by this opportunity falling in my lap. Too many of them knew no other way, had never considered their masters weren't gods," Bra'tac admitted.

"It is often too easy to hold onto the status quo," Daniel said.

"So, what happened?" Jack asked.

"A civil war." Rak'nor said. "Nearly half joined our ranks, a few sit and wait to see who wins as if that can help them decide." He shook his head at that. "The others want to leave here and serve a new Goa'uld."

"Wait a minute. They're still here? They haven't gone for help...?" Jack frowned and slowly smiled. "You guard the Gate?" Jack asked.

Rak'nor smiled. "Better than that. Master Bra'tac disabled it."

"You mean we're all stuck here!"

"He said disabled, not damaged. I have removed a vital part from the Chappa'ai dialling device and I did it while the Gate was active locking it mid-cycle. No one can dial in or out," Bra'tac said and then added, "Unless I allow it." 

"But the other Jaffa, they are between you and the Gate?"

A cold smile lit Bra'tac features, "Yes and we are at an impasse. I am reluctant to upset the balance to assist you. It would be too difficult, too much to risk especially for strangers, friends of Teal'c or not."

"What if we could help you?" Daniel asked.

Bra'tac looked interested for a moment, then shook his head and said, "The price would be too high."

"What if we can make it worth your while?" Jack asked.

"If I understand you correctly, you insult me!" Bra'tac growled advancing on Jack.

"You misunderstand," Jack said firmly, holding his ground. "What if we could help you provide a long term solution for you and your Jaffa?"

"How?"

"Let's just say we have something that could help you and..."

Jack interrupted, "Yeah, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You should try it, it works!"

Bra'tac might not be used to the particular phraseology that O'Neill used but he understood the suggestion only too well. He stared at both men first one then the other, gauging their sincerity. He had lived over one hundred and thirty years and in that time he'd learned to read men well. He recognised the passion of Jackson and thought he would be liable to be blinded to the realities of life by it. The older man's passion was aimed at the younger, Bra'tac realised and he knew O'Neill would do what it took to accomplish what Jackson desired. He also saw the underlying power of O'Neill and remembered that Teal'c had turned his life upside down for this man. He'd trusted him and he had not been failed. Bra'tac did not count his death a failure; he'd died free, fighting with his friends, alongside these two men. Bra'tac decided he would offer the same trust.

"Very well, let us say I am interested in your proposal," he said. "However I am not prepared to take the risk without knowing what you are actually offering. Vague promises are not enough."

He watched as the two men held a silent communication using only their eyes and body language. He was very impressed by the innate trust between them and wondered it was usual between Tau'ri warriors or if these two were different.

Something about O'Neill had drawn his best pupil, his hoped-for-successor to abandon his way of life, his family for this man. Teal'c was not a man to act on a whim. No, this man bore watching, as did Jackson, this scholar who with only a look could silence the warrior.

"We can offer you a safe base from which to operate, that's a priority surely?" Daniel replied. 

"How could you guarantee a safe base?" Rak'nor queried

Before replying Daniel glanced at O'Neill who nodded imperceptibly. "We have addresses unknown to the Goa'uld."

Bra'tac stood on hearing that. "You have worlds unknown to the System Lords? How?"

"Let's just say we found an, err ...old address book," said Jack with studied disregard. 

Bra'tac's face broke into a half-smile and he moved to stand in front of Jack. "I think I begin to see what Teal'c saw in you." He nodded once, his decision made. "If you can provide the protection I need to plan my resistance movement then we have a bargain."

~~

Daniel lay very still, head resting on Jack's shoulder, as he stared at the ceiling above, too tense to sleep. Jack was comfortably asleep, breathing very deeply, one arm thrown over had his head, the other wrapped around Daniel and holding him close against his side. Daniel wished he had Jack's ability to go with the flow, as he called it. They both knew that Bra'tac was willing to give them a chance but that he didn't fully trust them. He had outlined his plan to get them to the Gate next day and it was understood that once they reached there, Daniel would give him one of the Gate addresses from their secret list. Without speaking, Jack had made it clear to Daniel that he wasn't to let on the addresses were from the Ancient's database. Whether Hammond would be willing to share such information at a later date was debatable but it would be entirely his decision.

Bra'tac had given them a room for the night; whether he had any inkling of their relationship was unclear though the room they were given only had one large bed. Then again, a guard was put on the door and giving them one room to share may have simply been the easiest way to keep them under surveillance. Jack said he didn't give a shit what they thought anyway and defiantly took Daniel in his arms as soon as they got into bed. The fact that the door wouldn't lock from the inside didn't faze Jack one iota but Daniel was as nervous as hell and it hit him with a bang that once they returned home they would constantly live with the need for a locked door. He was starkly reminded of the freedom they'd had -- and given up -- on Omega. 

It was part of the reason he couldn't sleep. He felt guilty. He was the one who had pushed to return home, though he did truly believe that it was what Jack really wanted. Now, he just kept remembering Jack's spoken desire to stay in their private little hideaway. It hadn't been a paradise but neither had it been a hell.

"Go to sleep, Danny," Jack's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're keeping me awake; I can hear you thinking, too many cogs whirring."

"Sorry, that exactly describes how I feel. Can't settle."

"Here let me help," he murmured, rolling Daniel to lie with his head on his chest where he slowly massaged the younger man's scalp and down the nape of his neck. Jack's hands moved slowly and so delicately. 

It had been a revelation for Daniel when he discovered how wonderful Jack was at doing this. The slow, gentle movements had lulled Daniel into many a deep sleep from a restless wakefulness. 

"Relax," Jack said, "I can feel the tension." He sounded more awake now. "You worried about tomorrow, about the run for the Gate?"

"No, nothing special, it's all right."

"You're a terrible liar, Daniel, at least to me. What is it?"

"Do you still wish we had stayed on Omega?" Daniel asked softly.

"What?" Daniel heard the smile in his voice, "Whatever made you ask that now?"

"Because for the first time I feel…trapped. Oh, not by the guard on the door but because I realised we need a lock on that door and from now on we always will. I'm sorry Jack, I pushed you into this."

Jack's massage slowed and stopped as Daniel had been speaking. Now he said, "And you don't think I felt the same responsibility that you did?" Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows to look Jack in the eye as he was speaking, to know deep inside the truth of his words. "Daniel, I knew from the moment I agreed to try this that things would change, but ...what will never change is how I feel for you and I will never give up what we have together."

"But it could be too dangerous for you when we go back. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"Understand this, Daniel; nothing is more important to me than you. I made the mistake once before of putting my career before my relationship, never again. If it comes to a choice, then I resign."

"Jack!" Daniel was shocked. "You don't mean that!"

"Yeah, I do. I thought about it a lot. On Omega, I got to have you in every way one person can have another and I'll be damned if I'm gonna give that up. I wanna carry on with the SGC, don't get me wrong and we'll do everything we can to keep our relationship under wraps but just so you know, if it's a choice, I choose you."

Daniel realised in that moment that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He was as selfish as the next person and he wanted to be happy, didn't he deserve it? To him, that meant Jack and it was important to know that his partner felt exactly the same way. "And I'll always choose you, Jack, always." He slid down again to lie on Jack's chest.

Jack began stroking again but this time down Daniel's back. "You think you can sleep now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Daniel murmured, glancing at Jack under his eyelashes, "Well, in a little while," lifting himself up to catch Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss.

~~

The morning came swiftly and the door swung open framing Rak'nor against the gold backdrop of one of the carved panels in the corridor. Daniel was still asleep but Jack was awake and met the Jaffa's gaze boldly. 

The man didn't seem to see anything amiss in the colonel holding the younger man against him and simply said, "Get ready and come and eat before we leave." With that he turned and left; the guard still visible just by the entrance.

"Morning to you too," Jack yelled after him. "Sorry," he added as he looked down at the now wide-awake Daniel Jackson.

"Yeah," he said tetchily.

"Sorry, no coffee," Jack grinned.

"Not this morning," Daniel said with a touch of sadness.

"Daniel," said Jack, a warning not to dwell on that now. They'd be home soon enough, now was not the time to worry about the future.

"At least we can wear our own clothes," Daniel said in an attempt at changing the subject though as he picked up the BDU's he realised he hadn't.

"Let's get this show on the road," Jack said brusquely.

~~

Before very much time had passed they were leaving the palace and heading down the streets of the Mahir city. Apparently Bra'tac's Jaffa held sway in the city but out in the countryside things were much less certain. It seemed Bra'tac held his people together under one banner whereas the Jaffa who would be loyal to the Goa'uld had much less cohesiveness and argued about who should be in charge. According to Rak'nor there were at least three separate groups, which was in fact to the old man’s advantage because if ever they stopped arguing long enough to join forces they would outnumber Bra'tac's Jaffa. This was part of the reason why the Jaffa Master had been so interested in the offer Jack and Daniel made to him; a new safe base of operations was just what he needed to cement his rebellion and draw other followers to his banner. 

Bra'tac had arranged for half of his forces to accompany him and Rak'nor to the dialling device. He would need the manpower to ensure they could reach the Gate, in fact Rak'nor had wanted to bring more men but Bra'tac had forestalled that stating the city and palace needed to be secured. 

At first Daniel wondered why Bra'tac didn't leave Rak'nor in charge of the defences until Jack quietly commented that the wily old Jaffa needed someone he could trust implicitly to hand over whatever device he used to disable to DHD. After they had gone the DHD would need to be disabled again and Rak'nor would need the protection of the Jaffa to get back to the safety of the palace. 

As they finally reached the gates to the city, Jack called out to Bra'tac. "Give us back our weapons now; you know you need our help as much as we need yours."

"He is rather proficient with it," Daniel added.

"Yes, I rather expect he is," Bra'tac replied, a grin splitting his face. "Here," he added, as two of his men threw his P90 to Jack and the Berretta to Daniel, "it had always been my intention to make use of your skills when necessary."

Jack checked his weapon and cocked it, feeling more comfortable just to be holding it again. The same couldn't be said for Daniel who only carried a gun as a necessity and used it as a last resort. However, he followed Jack's lead and checked and cocked his weapon. He looked to Jack for instructions and wasn't at all surprised by the hand signal which told him to stay close, very close.

At Bra'tac's signal the gates were thrown open and the small force proceeded outside. In a well-planned and obviously well practiced manoeuvre, some of the Jaffa spread out to act as a roving shield as the main force moved swiftly down the road towards the Stargate. The move reminded Daniel a little of the skirmishers first used in Napoleonic wars; marksmen would go ahead of the main force to pick off the enemy officers thereby demoralising the troops. 

"Ha!" Bra'tac declared grinning widely, "Caught them unawares this morning." 

They were already almost half way to the Gate and Jack, scanning the area constantly, had to agree that it looked as if there was ... Damn! The tree to his left exploded in a shower of debris as it was hit by a staff blast, presumably aimed at Bra'tac who was just to the left and ahead of him. 

The old man was no longer grinning and he turned and fired in one smooth motion hitting one of the enemy Jaffa running at them from the trees on the opposite side of the road. 

There were Jaffa coming from all sides and Jack had to be careful of his targets, he had no wish to kill one of the now 'friendly' Jaffa by mistake. He took a moment to ensure that Daniel was still close by and found the archaeologist almost back to back with him firing his gun steadily, taking careful aim.

"Keep low and stay close," he ordered Daniel as they moved as swiftly as they could while still protecting themselves from the encroaching enemy. 

Suddenly Rak'nor was beside them. "Keep up with Bra'tac; we will not have much time when we reach the DHD." He turned to Daniel. "You have the address ready?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, tapping his forehead, "it’s here."

Rak'nor nodded and moved up alongside his mentor. 

Jack kept one eye on Daniel and the other on the attacking Jaffa but was pleased to see that Bra'tac's men were keeping them at bay with well-placed shots. The enemy Jaffa were staying back among the trees, which were now curving away from the small valley where the Gate was.

Daniel was relieved that he didn't have to fire his weapon more than necessary, leaving most of the defence to the Jaffa. He kept close to Jack as he trailed Bra'tac and Rak'nor, grateful that it wasn't far now to the Gate. As they topped a low hill he could see the DHD and he frowned for a moment as he'd thought it was nearer to the hill. It showed what more than three months could do to his memory, he thought ruefully. He followed as they ran down the hill to the DHD, Rak'nor shouting one last command to his men as Bra'tac went on his knees alongside the device.

Jack knelt nearby, his back to the DHD as he kept a close eye out for any enemy Jaffa who managed to slip through. Daniel saw that Rak'nor was doing the same on the opposite side so he watched what Bra'tac was doing instead, not that he really understood the workings of the DHD. Sadly he recalled that had been Sam's area of expertise and with a sigh he knew he would always miss his friend, his science twin as she had laughingly called herself.

He saw Bra'tac delve into his uniform and bring out a long narrow crystal and insert it inside a compartment deep in the DHD. As he watched, Bra'tac twisted something that he couldn't quite see and then the crystal flickered for a moment then settling to a deep blood red colour. Bra'tac closed the inner compartment and then the outer hatch.

"Done!" Bra'tac declared, even as the Gate spun once and then stopped. He turned to find Daniel almost behind him and reaching out he slapped the younger man on his shoulder. "Now it is your turn," he said. "Input the address and we will leave."

The old Jaffa was fully aware that Jack and Daniel could not gate directly home, that they would need to bypass the security on their home Gate. First they would travel to the world that would become Bra'tac's base of operations and from there they would seek help from a safe source of their own to return home. Though they had developed a friendship, it yet lacked total trust so Bra'tac would remain unaware of the address of their safe planet. Bra'tac had made arrangements with Rak'nor, to which they were not privy, in which he would travel back to Min's planet at an agreed specified time when the Gate there would be accessible and he could then begin to take his Jaffa through to their new home.

The plan was that Jack and Daniel would later be in touch with Bra'tac to discuss an alliance, perhaps to arrange a meeting with General Hammond.

The sudden yelling of a Jaffa on the rise of the hill behind them galvanised Daniel into action and he began to dial the address, Bra'tac watching over his shoulder. Daniel had the sudden fear that the old Jaffa might simply learn the address and not stick to his bargain but deep down he didn't believe that. This was the man who had taught Teal'c everything he knew and Teal'c had been one of the most honourable men Daniel had ever known. 

Daniel slammed down his hand on the central crystal and the event horizon formed as the wormhole burst into life.

"Jack!" 

At the same time, Bra'tac shouted to Rak'nor and the Jaffa ran over. "Give us one minute then remove the crystal!" he instructed even as he ran for the open wormhole. 

Daniel waited until Jack backed towards him, still covering their retreat. As he reached Daniel he turned, grabbed his arm and they ran together for the Gate, leaping through in the wake of the Jaffa Master.

They emerged through the Gate in the middle of the ruins of what had once been a large city. It was obvious however that the ruins were very old - literally Ancient though, of course, Bra'tac did not know that. He stood on the steps of the Stargate and looked around, hearing the others arrive behind him. They moved up and stood alongside him and as they gazed into the distance the Gate shut down behind them. 

At the sound, Bra'tac turned and stared at the huge stone circle, trusting that Rak'nor had carried out his plan to disable it until he was ready to return.

"Pretty much as we told you," Jack commented surveying his surroundings.

Bra'tac turned back to his companions, "It would appear so," he agreed, "but you will forgive me if I investigate thoroughly."

Jack grinned, "Wouldn't expect anything else."

"Do you wish us to remain while you do the ...checking?" Daniel asked.

"No, I have trusted you this far, if you have lied I am already lost. I shall carry on believing that you are trustworthy."

"I know you have only our word but we have told you the truth."

"Go, find your way home, make arrangements with this Hammond of yours."

Jack held out his hand and Bra'tac stared at it. "This is a Tau'ri gesture?" he asked.

"Yeah, we shake hands, it's called a gentleman's agreement," Jack explained.

Bra'tac frowned but reached out and took the hand and Jack clasped his tightly.

"An unwritten contract," Daniel said as he moved to the DHD to dial the Alpha site, quietly praying that in this universe their friends would be there to greet them.

"Ah! Now, I understand," said Bra’tac releasing Jack's hand. 

The colonel quickly shook his hand to get the blood in his veins moving again. For an old guy, Bra'tac certainly had a grip.

The wormhole formed again and Daniel joined Jack and with a quick nod to the Jaffa Master they stepped through.

~~

They arrived at the Alpha Site to be greeted by a semi-circle of armed SFs under the command of Captain Grey. Cautiously they held their hands aloft as the captain called for the commander of the base. 

"Is that really you, sir?" the captain asked.

"Yep, captain and we so just wanna go home," Jack replied with a tired smile.

"Colonel O'Neill!" 

"Paul Davis," Jack said, turned at the sound of the voice, surprised to see the pencil pusher at the Alpha Site and then he did a double take, "Colonel Davis?"

"Yes, colonel, I was recently promoted and have only just taken command here. Where on earth have you come from?" Davis asked, his eyes straying to Daniel and he carefully swept his gaze over the younger man. 

"Well, not on Earth, colonel!" Jack smiled but found the expression freezing on his face as he didn't like the lingering look of interest in Davis’ eyes, it wasn't the first time the major -- sorry colonel -- had eyed Daniel but in the past Daniel hadn't been his. It suddenly hit him that he'd need to keep a tight lid on his reactions to the interest that had always followed Daniel around the SGC. Once home, it wouldn't do to act any differently with Daniel than he ever had. It was going to be damned difficult. 

Briskly, he continued, "Sorry, Davis, no time for explanations now. I need to report to the general ASAP. Can you open the iris for me?"

"Err, of course, colonel, the general will be very happy to see you again." Davis frowned, giving Daniel yet another look and this time the archaeologist nodded at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak but O'Neill interrupted him.

"Now, if you please colonel, it is urgent."

Davis nodded at Captain Grey and he dialled the DHD. Jack turned to watch the young captain and he saw that as soon as the wormhole formed, Grey pressed his GDO to send the required signal to open the iris protecting the SGC. He nodded at Jack in confirmation and touching Daniel's arm he and Jack moved to step through together.

~~

General Hammond entered the control room as the klaxon went off for an unscheduled Gate activation. He moved up behind the technician to ask if there was a recognition code.

After a moment he was informed it was the Alpha Site.

"Open the iris," ordered Hammond, adding thoughtfully, "This isn't the time for their regular check-in. Any audio?"

"No, sir," the technician replied.

With a slight frown, Hammond headed down the metal staircase to the Gateroom below and as he entered, the wormhole settled inside the stone ring. Almost immediately two men hurried through bringing themselves to a sudden stop a few feet down the ramp, staring at the metal grating beneath their feet. One man was holding onto the other and they both looked at each other, smiling before they turned to survey the room. They didn't stop grinning even when faced with a dozen armed men, each with a weapon pointing in their direction.

Hammond's mouth dropped open as he recognised the silver haired man he had long thought of as lost. "Colonel O'Neill!" he declared loudly, waving back the SFs.

Jack looked his commanding officer with a warm smile. It had only been three months but, unless his eyes were deceiving him, it seemed that the general had finally managed to lose some weight, not that he would say anything. Not a good idea to put his foot in his mouth the moment he got home. 

"General!" Jack replied just as loudly though clearly less shocked than his commanding officer. "We're home! Sorry to be late but guess better late than never!"

The senior officer could hardly believe his eyes but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yes, colonel. It is wonderful to see you looking so well. Welcome home, son." 

He turned his attention to Daniel but before he could speak the sound of running feet could be heard approaching. "More friends to welcome our lost lamb back to the fold," he said smiling at Jack. "Now if you would like to introduce your friend?"

Jack's smile froze on his face and then he frowned, "What, sir?"

The owners of the running feet finally arrived in the Gateroom and Daniel felt a hand grip his heart as two people he thought never to see again entered the Gateroom.

"Sir!"

"O'Neill!"

It couldn't be! Daniel's legs shook and he felt Jack's arm slip around his back, supporting him.

"Jack?" he gasped, his face paling. 

"Colonel," Hammond's voice sounded nervous now as he turned to look at Carter and Teal'c before glancing at O'Neill and the young man again. He didn't understand what was going on, why this ...this stranger was so affected by the appearance of O'Neill's team-mates. However, he dismissed that concern for now, it was more important that his best officer, his second-in-command who had gone missing more than six months ago had found his way home and if this young man had helped then he deserved their grateful thanks. 

Now though it seemed that O'Neill was in as much a state of shock as the rest of them were. He was supporting the young man but he looked just as pale and upset too.

Deciding protocol would be the best way to get through the confusion, Hammond said firmly, "Report, colonel. Begin with telling me who this young man is?"

 

Epilogue 

Bra'tac stood on the ridge overlooking the ruins of the city below; the city that he now knew had once belonged to the Ancients. He heard the familiar footsteps behind him and turned with a smile to greet his old friend.

"Teal'c," he said in welcome as he stretched out his hand to share a firm clasp. "This is quite a sight," he commented turning back to the vista below. 

"It is indeed," Teal'c replied, "And a perfect hiding place for you."

"Hiding place? No, I do not think of it in those terms. Your friends -- once removed as they may have been -- provided us with the perfect location for a base. If the ...false gods," he smiled, "have not discovered this world in all these millennia then I do not believe they will now."

Teal'c gave a brief nod of his head and turned his attention to the view again. "Do you have any plans yet for recruiting more Jaffa?"

"Yes, but I wish to consolidate my base here first. I have much to discuss and I welcome your input and that of your SGC. I ...we will always be indebted to those two brave men, I know our resistance would have been much more difficult to sustain if they had not given us the address to this world and the introduction to your people."

"I cannot help but wonder how they are faring?" Teal'c suddenly said. "I can only wish they have all they deserve."

~~

Jack leaned back comfortably against the tree, Daniel using his chest to rest against.

"I wonder in how many realities our ...doppelgangers are still out there struggling, trying to make their lives right," Daniel mused as his hand slowly, carelessly rubbed up and down Jack's thigh. "How many different versions of our life are there, do you suppose?"

"I hope there aren't too many universes like that last one where you and I had never even met," he shivered involuntarily at the idea that he could have a life in which he'd never known Daniel, never learned from him. He even wondered how he had ever survived the death of his son without the almost casual help Daniel had given him on Abydos.

"True but then again I can't imagine what it would be like if I had been there and had to wait each day for over six long months knowing you had simply disappeared one day. Wondering where you were, what was happening, not knowing if you were dead or alive; it would be torture."

Instinctively Jack tightened his arms around his lover. "Still don't understand how come they never got you involved. Probably explains why they hadn't made as many alliances though. At least we helped start a Jaffa resistance movement. That's gotta mean something."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, soaking up the warmth and the peace.

"You know maybe this is fate, us having to come back here I mean," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, like I said, god knows how many other Jack and Daniel's there are out there in how many realities playing out different versions of the possibilities. How many are still trying to fight while hiding this relationship, like the Jack and Daniel who rescued us."

"Yeah or how many have never found each other and how sad is that?" Jack added wistfully. "Or maybe they did know but couldn't act on it."

"Or one, or even both of them knowing and are too afraid." Daniel dipped his head kissing Jack hands clasped over his chest. "I'm not sure I would have had the courage to tell you if..." he stopped and turned then to look at Jack. "Or, dear god, how many have faced that terrible choice..."

Jack saw the pain in Daniel's eyes as the young man remembered that terrible moment when he had 'killed' him, "Daniel," he said only to be interrupted.

"I still wonder sometimes how you can forgive me for that," Daniel said softly.

"Forgive you? Thank you, don’tcha mean? Daniel, if it wasn't for your strength of will, of character I would never have survived and I don't just mean Min's torture. Thank you for everything. Thank you for wanting me." Jack leaned down and captured Daniel's lips in a passionate kiss.

When they separated Daniel settled back and sighed. "Let's just be grateful that at least in this universe fate has decided we have done enough. There is no way for us to know for certain which is our universe. I was so sure last time, everything seemed just right but it was so wrong." 

"Welllll..." Jack said in that wheedling tone he sometimes used, "there's nothing to stop us maybe, perhaps, stepping in to help another reality from time to time ...if we feel like it."

"If you get bored you mean, god help us!"

"If I get bored? You're the one who can't sit still. Do you know the meaning of relax?"

 

FIN


End file.
